thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Munificent-class star frigate
The 'Munificent-''class star frigate', (MUUN-IFI-FICENT), shortened to the ''Munificent-''class warship or the ''Munificent-''class frigate. also known as the Banking Clan Frigate or commonly known as the Separatist Frigate, is a New CIS Warship used for the New Confederacy of Independent Systems during the The Last of the Droids helping Head of State Trench fight the Galactic Empire. Characteristics Weapons The Munificent-''class star frigate is very powerful by weapons but weak in shielding. The ''Munificent has 10 Flak Guns which makes it very hard to destroy at some parts. Flak Guns are manned by Driver Battle Droids during battles. They also carry 2, long-range heavy ion cannons, 26 twin turbolaser cannons, 20 light turbolaser turrets, 38 point-defense laser cannons, and 1 hyperwave jammer to jam hyperspace almost like an interdiction field. As the most common of the New Separatist Warships, Munificent-''class star frigates come in large numbers against ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers and [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyers]]. 4-6 of these can overpower a Victory-''class or ''Imperial-I ''class. Control Tower The ''Munificent's bridge is located in the front of the warship which made the ship an easy target. The bridge contains 6 Driver Battle Droids and 2 OOM Pilot Droids. Some cases, the OOM Pilots are replaced by Driver Battle Droids. The chair is located at the top section of the star frigate's bridge and 1 OOM Commander Battle Droid, Super Tactical Droid, T-series tactical droid, or B1 Battle Droid Captain can command the star frigate. In some cases, the Munificent-''class star frigate would carry biological officers such as Trench or Lott Dod. Complement The Munificent'' carries 150,000 deactivated Battle Droids and also 10,000 Battle Droids prepared to fight and protect the warship. The Munificent-''class can also carry droid starfighters to battle. Vulture Droids and Hyena Bombers are usually inside the ship's hangar or standing on top of it. Droid Tri-Fighters could be in the hangars sometimes, but not occasionally. Usage The ''Munificent-''class star frigate is used as a Frigate, Communications Ship, Destroyer, Command Ship, and a Cruiser. This makes the ''Munificent-''class have different roles during the Clone Wars and [[The Last of the Droids|''The Last of the Droids]] eras. History The Clone Wars Aiding Grievous's Armada ''The Last of the Droids Building ''Munificents After Trench invaded Fresia, he asked the King if he could build several Munificent-''class star frigates to help them in the war. The King agreed and they built 14 ''Munificents outside of the Factory. Helping the New Confederate forces .]] After the Munificent-''class star frigates were finished, Trench and TK-33 left and took the 14 Star frigates with them to Ringo Vinda. The New Confederacy was about to lose when Trench's forces arrived. Trench's ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer and the ''Munificent-''class star frigates fired at the ''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer Starblazer ''and OOM Commander Battle Droid OOM-85 escaped. The Separatist Frigates blockaded the Ringo Vinda Space Station. Attacking the ''Conqueror .'']] When TK-33 found out the Galactic Empire built a massive [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]] equipped with a Superlaser, Trench and the Fresian King, sent a Task force of 2 Munificent-''class star frigates and 1 ''Munificent-''class Command Ship. The Task forces was going to fire the [[Conqueror (Prototype)|''Conqueror]], until they fired them first. The other Munificent-''class frigates were destroyed by the ''Conqueror's Superlaser and the Munificent Command Ship was also destroyed. In the wreck of the Munificent-''class Command Ship, TIE Scouts scouted the area, but later found 3 B1 Battle Droids, and a Hyena Bomber. They destroyed the droids and the Droid Fighter and returned to Emperor Palpatine. On Fresia, Trench's ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer was landed and inside the Bridge, Admiral Trench and T-series tactical droid TK-33 got news from a Driver Battle Droid that the Task force was destroyed, Trench was furious and told TK-33 to plan a counter-attack on the ''Conqueror. Appearances * * * * Category:New Confederacy Warships Category:Confederacy Warships